


红符守

by Satoshin



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoshin/pseuds/Satoshin
Summary: 黑道少爷x警方卧底的故事
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一章

红色的应急灯亮起。

一阵急促有力的脚步声传来。鞋跟踩在地面上沉闷的钝响回荡在走廊里，最终停在了拐角。帽檐投射下的阴影遮住了来人的神情，冷硬的嘴角叫人不寒而栗。

站在会议室门口的警员立正提胸，敬礼道：“上校好！”

所有人同时迅速起身敬礼，姿势整齐划一。“上校好！”

身着黑色警服的上校踏进会议室，背手站定。他略抬下巴，面容冷酷地环视着眼前的警员们。所有人直视着他，却无法透过墨镜看到他的眼神。

“这就是本次作战的全部人员？”他回头，看向紧贴着门板站立的警员。

“是！”被询问的警员猛地收脚立正，颈间划过一滴冷汗。

上校再次将视线转向屋内。“报上你们的名字。”

“特警二科，相叶雅纪报道！”

“特警二科，二宫和也报道！”

……

“一共十一个人。”上校面不改色，听不出语气是陈述或质疑。

“是！特警十一人，向您报道！”

上校只手摘下墨镜，脸庞轮廓愈发深刻。他双手撑在桌前，眼神迫力分外压人。

“我是松本润，此次行动的特别指挥官。”

十一人同时注目敬礼：“请上校指教！”

“坐。负责情报收集的是谁？”

刚坐下的二宫立马从座位上弹起，“在！”

松本抬头，警徽的反光晃得人睁不开眼。“特警二科的二宫和也。你来汇报战前信息。”

“是！”

二宫走到演示台前，打开投影仪。

“本次作战针对黑道「天符」，该团伙自四十年前建立，凭借贩卖军火起家。近十年行动愈发猖獗，贩毒、倒卖人口、走私，无一不犯。曾多次与警方产生冲突，甚至在某次行动中用毒品害死多名警员，危险程度为红色等级。”

“就在上个月，我们得到情报，天符将要护送与海外毒枭达成交易的重要人物回国。据称该嫌疑人回国时将携带高剂量新型毒品，意图在普通百姓中开展毒品交易。经过上层会议决定，就此制定作战计划，并一举消灭天符。否则一旦毒品渗入社会，后果不堪设想。具体事项由松本上校指挥，我们将全力配合您。”

松本放下手中的资料，“二宫，说说你的想法。”

“是！”二宫立正，眉头紧缩，“天符最近在我市建立大型地下赌场，正四处召集人手。我们可以借这个契机潜入他们内部，搜集那个重要人物回国的具体信息。”

“不错。”松本淡淡地接了一句，“我也正有此意。此次我们进行的是卧底作战，但考虑到对方持有枪支毒品等武器，且有用毒品杀害警员的前科，危险性极高，我决定只派三人作为卧底。有谁自愿去的？”

“我愿意！”相叶雅纪迅速站起，朝松本敬礼。

“我也愿意！”另一人几乎同时起身。

“我…我也愿意！”二宫立正敬礼，绷直的指尖微微颤抖。

松本摇头，“你的电脑技术很好，留下来做后援。”

他转头看向余下八人，“剩下一个名额，谁来？”

众人沉默低头。

“谁来！”松本骤然提高音量。

“上校，要不还是我……”二宫刚开口，就被松本强硬的声音打断。“既然各位都对这天符的毒品敬而远之，那我只有自己上了。”

“上校！”众人惊诧地抬头。

“宣布作战名单！卧底一号，相叶雅纪，代号风。二号，山崎信，代号尘。三号，松本润…”

他顿了顿，在念出那熟悉的名字前，下意识将怒意收敛。

“…代号，樱。”

“其余八人与二宫一起进行机动支援，明晚八点开始行动。散会！”

“是！”众人一同敬礼，目送松本离开会议室。

“呼…吓死我了…”相叶雅纪率先坐下，紧张的神经终于得以放松。“这就是警局赫赫有名的第一卧底吗。气场竟然这么强大，这不科学啊……”

“他可是有名的变色龙，不管去哪里卧底都能迅速潜入并获得对方的信任。”二宫谈起松本的时候，脸上总是带着一丝憧憬。“想必这才是他的真面目吧。今日一见，越发觉得他值得敬畏了。”

“你是不知道，被他点到名字的时候，我腿都快吓软了。”相叶雅纪心有余悸地抚着胸口，转头来看着与自己共事十余年的搭档，“倒是你一个做文职的，没事来前线凑什么热闹。”

“你懂什么，”二宫不屑，“那可是松本上校啊！”

“你倒是多心疼一下我这个要和他搭档的人啊……”相叶叹息。

“相叶雅纪，山崎信，到我办公室来。”松本不知何时又出现在门口。

“是！”相叶像只受惊的兔子一样跳起，慌乱地收拾好资料跑向松本离开的方向。临走前还不忘回头嘱咐二宫，“那什么，帮我和大伙说一声，晚上我就不去酒会了！”

“知道啦，笨蛋！”二宫撇嘴，漂亮的猫唇勾起一个弧度，“明明早就告诉他了，因为作战会议今晚的酒会暂停…真是个大笨蛋啊。”

“不过相叶真是勇敢啊，面对如此可怕的歹徒还敢第一个冲上前线。”一旁的警员似乎没有听到他的自言自语。对相叶赞赏有加的同时，语气中还夹杂着一丝恐惧，“听说上一次潜入天符时，有好多同志都死在了他们手上。”

“……嗯。”二宫淡淡地应了句，神情并无起伏。

“啊，抱歉抱歉，我忘了你家那位也是……”察知自己说错了话的警员不好意思地拍拍脑袋，“你看，这上年纪了，说话不过脑子。”

“没事。”二宫抱着资料本欲离开，走到会议室门口时却停下了脚步，“这一次…他们不会再得逞了。”

他的眼神中掠过冷意。

“不管是我，还是相叶，都不会允许他们再次夺走属于我们的东西。”


	2. 第二章

第二日夜晚，松本润携同相叶雅纪和山崎信前往赌场。在行车途中，他向有些紧张的两人下达了任务。

“由于赌场还在初步运营阶段，客流量较小。暴露的可能性要比平时大的多，潜入时务必小心。”他望向窗外，江边闪烁的霓虹灯被抛在身后，“一句不经意的话，一个寻常的饰品，就有可能引起他人的怀疑，甚至招致杀身之祸。”

“当卧底需要注意什么，我不会一样一样教你们，自己学吧。我要强调的只有一点，”他眼神凛冽，“作为一个卧底，就算暴露了，也绝对不能牵连到其他同伴。”

“是。”相叶雅纪和山崎信低声喝道。

车子驶过河湾，一座富丽堂皇的建筑赫然出现在眼前。赌场没有名称，只有一棵巨大的樱花树盛开在门前的庭院中。

“到了，下车。”

松本润对衣领上别着的微型麦克风低声道，“2月18日晚上8点，正式开始行动。”

他比了个手势，三人身影瞬间散失在来往的宾客中。

松本润从赌场边门潜入。据情报称，在赌场地下一层有一所秘密机构，里面的人员和天符有着密切联系。

他右手下意识贴在身后，紧握随身小刀以防不测。顺着螺旋楼梯不断下行，却连一个人影也见不到，和赌场门口的人潮熙攘简直判若两地。

楼梯的尽头，是一扇门。

他小心翼翼地推开，里头灯红酒绿，巨大的水晶灯晃得人睁不开眼。

“原来如此。”他默想，“地下是夜总会。”

他走进去，并没有人注意到他。相拥的男男女女在沙发上滚作一团，震耳欲聋的音乐试图混淆他的试听。他深吸一口气，竭力让自己冷静下来。

“新面孔啊，第一次来吗？姐姐带你玩吧。”身姿妖娆的女人有意无意地朝他身上靠，被松本不着痕迹地躲开。松本找了一处空座休息，顺手推开黏上来的女人。

他四处张望，这里的人个个看过去都像是来寻欢作乐的花花公子，并无形似身居高位的人存在。

音乐间歇。在下一首歌即将开始的那几秒钟之间，他听到了三味线的声音。

凄怨哀愁，不似人间曲。

摇滚乐再次响起，鼓点数着他的心跳。他凭借刚才那一瞬的记忆，朝深处走去。

音乐声渐渐小了。

夜总会尽头的门上画着厕所的标识，松本有些疑惑，但还是推了进去。

三味线的声音陡然变得清晰。

他反手合上门，却被眼前的景象惊到了。

洗面台上胡乱扔着十几个避孕套，白浊的液体顺着套口滴滴答答地落在地上。而那手持三味线的男子就坐在洗面台上，身穿华丽的深蓝色鱼纹和服，带着猫妖面具。他神色自若地拨弦，仿佛丝毫不在意那些数尺之隔的肮脏之物。

“请问你是…”松本窥探着对方的表情，小心翼翼地开口。

男子并未搭理他，只是自顾自地弹着三味线。他的弹奏指法高超，且曲音中别有一番风味，一看便知并非普通卖艺之人。

他拨下最后一根弦，余音袅袅。琴弦的震动在空气中荡起波纹，松本心里一颤。

松本摘下墨镜，试图直视那对面具下的眼睛。

“你好，我叫润。”

那男子却并未看他一眼。他将三味线收进怀中，从洗面台上不可思议地轻盈跳下，打开门径直而出。

松本皱了皱眉，重新戴上墨镜。他略显厌烦地看了那堆肮脏的玩意一眼，落后几步，跟上了那男子。

聒噪的音乐瞬间湮没了之前的静谧。那男子自如地穿梭在人群中，松本远远地跟在后头，只能看到一抹蓝色的背影。

他看到那人进了一个小包厢，里头的一个醉汉朝着那男子扑了上来，嘴中含糊不清地说道：“去，去哪儿了…嗝…阿国…”

被唤作阿国的男子想要推开那醉汉，却未料被他缠的更紧。那人手向他身下伸去，笑容中带着一丝猥琐，“阿国…好阿国…给哥哥摸摸…”

男子挣扎着，却因手持乐器难以动作。

松本上前，动作利索地将那醉汉三两下撂倒在地。回头看时，那男子正不紧不慢地整理被弄乱的和服。

似乎是注意到了他的视线，男子怀抱三味线朝他鞠躬，“多谢您出手相助。”

“没什么。”松本让自己的神情缓和下来。“你是这里的员工？”

男子将乐器收好，却并未回答他的问题。

他转身拿起桌上的酒杯，“为表谢意，请允许阿国敬您一杯。”

他仰头喝下，深红色的酒渍染在唇缘。

他另倒一杯，递给松本，“请。”

松本接过，却未立即喝下，“可否先回答我的疑问？”

“员工？”阿国的语气有些迟疑，“现在都是这么称呼的么…”

他浅笑，“你觉得是，那就是吧。”

松本并未对眼前这个看似柔弱的男人放松警惕，他浅酌一口红酒，又暗暗吐在手帕中。

“刚才这个男人…是什么人？”他斟酌着词句。

“你是想问他和我什么关系吗？”阿国直截了当地挑明他的本意，“我们是老朋友了。”

“那…刚才真是抱歉。”松本握着酒杯的手突然变得僵硬。

“没什么。”阿国笑了笑。

两人相顾无言，唯有沉默。

“我刚来这个赌场不久，想找些乐子玩玩。”松本晃着手中的酒杯，有意无意地说。

“是么…”阿国沉吟，“赌牌，骰子，夜总会，这里什么都有。”

松本笑了笑，“那些东西我都玩厌了，想看点新鲜的。”

他看着三味线的方向，意有所指，“你弹的曲子很不错。”

阿国扬起衣袖掩面轻笑，再次朝他鞠躬，“很少有人这么说过，承蒙您赞赏了。”

他俯身拿起三味线，双手摆好架势，“那么，请容许我献丑一曲。”

琴声铮铮，松本竟有些听入了迷。

似乎要将他带向那个遥远的曾经，那段他刻意忘却的往事……

松本重重倒在了地上，手中的酒杯摔得四分五裂。

三味线戛然而止。

**Author's Note:**

> 被lof夹到怀疑人生QAQ


End file.
